Thanks To Elvis
by BTR Love
Summary: What if you're dog can help you get the girl of you're dreams? Or how about the troubles the little puppy can get into? Will a certain brother be connected to all this trouble? COnnect Three! No Longer A One-Shot! Yay!In Honor of Nick's new puppy Elvis!
1. Thank You Elvis!

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! New one-shot! Co-written with my sister Nick Jonas Girl! **

**Based off of Nick and his new golden retriever puppy Elvis…Written as Connect Three NOT JONAS BROTHERS! ****Frankie, Mr. And Mrs. Jonas will be in this story under the names of Mr. And Mrs. Grey and Frankie Grey! Also, Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez are in it as themselves. ****Hope you like it! **

**NickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNick**

Nate woke up to find that his new golden retriever Elvis was not on his bed. He looked on the floor…nowhere to be found. Nate got out of bed and walked down the stairs.

"Elvis! Elvis! Where are you boy?" Nate asked, walking through the house.

Nate saw his mother.

"Mom…have you seen Elvis? I woke up and he wasn't in his bed." Nate asked.

"Shane took him outside for his walk." Mrs. Grey stated.

"Thanks." Nate said, walking towards the door in his pajamas.

Mr. Grey stopped him.

"Nate…do you have any idea where the newspaper is? I went out to the front porch and it wasn't there." Mr. Grey asked.

"No dad…but I'll check while I'm out there…" Nate said, then turned around and walked outside.

Nate looked at Shane who was sitting on the front steps, but he didn't see Elvis.

"Elvis! Elvis!" Nate called.

Shane was looking at something and then looked back down at his sidekick and started texting someone.

"Shane where's Elvis?" Nate asked.

Shane pointed to the front lawn. Nate looked to where Shane was pointing and spotted Elvis. Elvis was digging a whole in the dirt with his paws and picking up his father's newspaper with his teeth, making sure to bury it.

"Elvis! No Boy!" Nate yelled, running up to Elvis and taking the newspaper out of the hole.

Elvis growled at Nate. Nate jumped back with the paper in his hand. Shane laughed.

"Good job boy!" Shane called to Elvis.

"Very funny!" Nate yelled, towards Shane.

Nate grabbed Elvis' collar and pulled him towards the front steps. Once at the steps Nate sat down and put Elvis' leash on him and held it tight.

"What were you thinking letting Elvis dig a hole in the lawn?" Nate asked Shane.

"I gave the paper to him and told him to do it…I even demonstrated it for him." Shane said, smiling.

"Why?" Nate asked, confused.

"Bad paparazzi picture in the paper of me and Taylor…I didn't want mom and dad to see it." Shane explained.

Shane's sidekick beeped. Shane looked down at his phone.

**Shane/Joe**-_Taylor_

Where are you? –Taylor-

**At home…I just watched Elvis bury the newspaper…did you see the picture?**

_Yeah…I threw the paper in the pool and told my dad it was an accident…he believed me… -Taylor-_

**Haha! Mine was a better plan!**

_You're retarded! You're lucky I love you…-Taylor-_

**You're in love with a Grey…getting over it! He he!**

Where are you're brothers? –Taylor-

Nate is sitting next to me and Jason is on a Starbucks coffee run.

Cool…any possible way he can drop off a caramel Frappacino extra whip? –Taylor- **Sure…I'll call him…hold on a sec…** Okie-dokie! –Taylor-

Shane dialed Jason's number. While it was ringing Shane looked over at Nate who was petting Elvis behind the ear. Jason picked up.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Jason…Taylor wants to know if you can pick her up a Caramel Frappacino extra Whip." Shane said.

"Sure…I'm next in line…tell her I'll drop it off at her house…" Jason said, hanging up.

Shane hung up the phone.

He said he'd drop it off.

Thanks –Taylor-

**No problem…I must go…talk to you later…bye…love you!**

Okay…bye…love you too! –Taylor-

Shane closed his sidekick and stood up…so did Nate…just then…

"Nice pajamas Nate…" Selena Gomez their next-door neighbor said.

Nate looked down to see that he was still in his pajamas. Crap. He really liked Selena too.

"Gotta go…" Shane said, grabbing Elvis' leash and walking into the house.

"Thanks." Nate said, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed…I think it's cute…" Selena said, walking up to Nick.

"Thanks…-" Nate said, but was cut off by Selena pressing her lips against his.

When they pulled away Nate smiled.

"I must go…call me later?" Selena asked.

"Sure." Nate said, smiling.

Nate walked into the house. Elvis ran up to Nate, knocking him down. Nate smiled.

"Good boy…if it weren't for you…I wouldn't have THE SELENA GOMEZ as MY girlfriend…thanks Elvis…you're the best." Nate said, kissing Elvis on the head.

(A/N: Elvis doesn't have ticks in this story! I know he does in real life but not here!)

NickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNick

Review please!

We hope you like it!

I though Elvis was so cute! Until I found out he had ticks! Lol! Nick Jonas Love


	2. Revenge!

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! So I decided to make this a full story! It will be all the troubles Elvis can get into! Next chapter! Review please!**

**NickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNick**

Shane's P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway when I bumped into Nate.

"Sorry dude…didn't see you there…" I said.

"Yeah I know, you were texting Taylor again on you're sidekick." Nate said.

"Yup." I said, smiling.

"Which by the way you dropped." Nate said, picking up my sidekick.

Before he came up he rolled up my pants, noticing the one thing I wish he didn't.

"Are those my socks?" Nate asked.

"N-no" I said, panicking.

"Yes they are!" Nate argued.

"No they aren't." I said.

"Yes they are! Now take them off!" Nate yelled at me.

"Okay, they are…but I'm not taking them off!" I yelled.

"Yes you are!" Nate yelled and pushed me down.

"Oww! Get off of me!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Not until you take them off!" Nate said, tackling me down.

"No." I said, simply.

"Then I'm taking them off for you!" Nate said.

Nate made his way down to my feet and took off my sneakers. He pulled off the socks as I struggled to get away. I was still struggling to get away when he jumped off of me, socks in hand. I banged my head on the wall due to I was still struggling with him when he jumped off.

"Ouch…that's gonna leave a mark." I said.

"That'll teach you to mess with me and my socks." Nate stated, walking away.

"You will pay for that! When you least expect it!" I yelled down the hall standing up.

Nate walked into his room and closed the door.

"Evil person." I mumbled.

One Week Later…

Still Shane's P.O.V

I was in the kitchen eating lunch. I was thinking hard on how to get back at Nate. It was now one week later, Nate probably forgot about my revenge on him, so now he least expects it. I put my hand up to my forehead. My head was sore and bruised. And it had a bump. It was tiny, but it was still a bump. Light bulb! I mean I got an idea! No one was in the kitchen so I called Elvis…Nate's new golden retriever puppy.

"Elvis!" I called.

Nothing.

"Elvis! Come here boy!" I called again.

Elvis ran into the room.

"Hey Elvis…I got a job for you…" I said, patting Elvis' head.

I stood up and grabbed Elvis' collar. I walked with Elvis up the steps to Nate's room. I opened the door and peeked into it. Nate wasn't in there.

"Come on boy…" I said, opening the door for Elvis to walk in.

He trotted into the room and I walked in after him. Once in the room, I closed the door and walked over to Nate's closet. I opened the door and let Elvis walk into it. It was a walk-in closet so it was big enough for the both of us.

"Hey, want some food?" I asked.

Elvis barked.

"Here." I said, picking up Nate's favorite pair of green high top converse and passed them to Elvis.

Elvis looked up at me.

"Go ahead boy…it's okay…" I said, giving him permission. Elvis gladly accepted and started chewing on the converse.

I smiled. I enjoyed Nate's pain.

"Elvis! Where are you? It's time for you're walk!" Nate called from the hallway.

Nate walked into the room. He must of heard Elvis chewing because he walked into the closet.

"ELVIS! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Nate yelled.

Elvis whimpered.

"Calm it! I gave him permission! I told you when you least expect it!" I yelled.

"Those are my favorite pair!" Nate yelled.

Elvis looked up at Nate and gave him a sad puppy dog look.

"ELVIS! GO AWAY! YOU BAD DOG! DON'T COME IN HERE AGAIN!" Nate yelled.

Elvis ran out of the room and I felt bad. I ran after Elvis and kneeled down next to him.

"You're dead!" I heard Nate yell.

I ignored him.

"Elvis…boy…I didn't mean to…it's not you're fault." I said.

Elvis barked.

"Come on!" I said to Elvis.

Elvis followed me. We walked into Nate's room. Nate was sitting on his bed mad.

"Nate it wasn't Elvis' fault…it was mine…don't be mad at him." I said, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Elvis." Nate said, petting him.

Elvis jumped on the bed next to Nate.

NickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNickElvisNick

**Review please!**


End file.
